Massage devices for applying mechanical vibration to selected anatomical portions of a user's body are well known. Such massage devices typically comprise an electric motor having an eccentric weight attached to the armature thereof for generating mechanical vibration which is then transmitted to the housing of the device from which it may be applied to the user. Contemporary massage therapy devices are recognized to provide increased blood flow, nerve stimulation, and muscle relaxation. They are believed to improve the complexion and to reduce skin wrinkling. Those skilled in the art will recognize that many such therapeutic uses for vibratory massage therapy devices exist.
The benefits of heat therapy in various medical and cosmetic applications are likewise well known. Heat therapy is commonly performed to increase circulation and promote healing of various traumatic injuries, such as sprains, strains, and wounds. Heat may also be used in cosmetic applications to improve the complexion and reduce wrinkling.
Although massage therapy devices are known which apply both heat and mechanical vibration to selected portions of a user's anatomy, the heat is typically applied through a body-contacting, heat-conductive member which does not provide for specific localization or concentration of the heat upon the heat-conductive member in a manner which optimizes the potential therapeutic benefits achievable therefrom. That is, generally a heating element or infrared lamp causes an overall warming of the heat-conducting member in a manner which generally results in substantially uniform heating thereof. However, it is believed that by concentrating the heat to specific regions of the heat conductive member of the massage therapy device, optimum therapeutic results are provided in a manner which most efficiently utilizes the heat generated thereby.
For example, undesirable heat loss to the remainder of the housing is minimized by concentrating the heat toward the center of the heat-conducting member, away from the edges thereof which contact the remainder of the housing. Such efficiency is particularly important in rechargeable devices wherein efficient use of the power supplied by the device's rechargeable batteries is of paramount importance. As such, although the prior art has recognized the benefits of administering vibration and heat therapy, the proposed solutions have to date been ineffective in providing a satisfactory remedy.